disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Kraina Lodu 2 - Ogniste doświadczenie. Rozdział 2: Spokojne dni i niespokojne noce.
Długo po ostatnich wydarzeniach do Arendell wrócił spokój. Elsa wstała z łóżka i przebrała się w swoje szaty. Poszła do jadalni zjeśc śniadanie a potem do sali, w której zajmowała się wypełnianiem dokumentów i ich czytaniem. Wtem do drzwi ktoś zapukał. -Proszę -Witaj królowo. Właśnie dostarczono list z Nasturii. -Z Nasturii? -Tak. Oto on. Lokaj podszedł do niej i wręczył list. Z szuflady biurka wyciągnęła otwieracz do listów i otworzyła go. Na papierze pisało: "Witam Królową Arendell. Słyszeliśmy o wyczynach naszego najmłodszego brata. Jest nam z tego powodu bardzo przykro. Ubolewamy nad tym bardzo. Chcielibyśmy przyjechać z Hansem, by Królowa nałożyła na niego karę. Będziemy za dwa dni". Elsa bardzo dobrze wiedziała że gdy Anna znowu go zobaczy nie wytrzymie i go zatłucze. Musiała jej to jakoś powiedzieć. Anna siedziała na ławce w ogrodzie i czekała na Kristoffa. Po chwili zjawił się i przeprosił za spóźnienie. -Nie Kristoff. Wiem jak ciężko pracujesz. Nie musisz przepraszać. -Co nowego w królestwie? -Nic ciekawego. Jacyś wandale zniszczyli miejską bibliotekę. -Złapali ich? -Nie. Wkrótce ich złapią. Jak Ci się tu mieszka? -Dobrze. Po chwili usłyszeli głos Elsy. -Anno. Gdzie jesteś? -Tutaj Elsa! -Mam dla was wiadomość. -Jaką? -Pojutrze przypływa Hans z braćmi. -Że co? - odparli oboje -Proszą o wymierzenie dla niego kary. -Aaa. Niech pomyślę. Może 50 lat więzienia? Ale w Nasturii. -Anno. -No co? Po tym co zrobił jeszcze go bronisz? -Hmm. Masz rację. Ale dam mu tylko 1 rok. -Czemu tak mało? -Niech ma nauczkę. -No dobra. A ty co sądzisz Kristoff? -To wasze sprawy. Ja się nie mieszam. -Od teraz także i twoje. No i? -Powinien dostać wyższą karę. -Widzisz Elsa? -A może jako karę dam mu pomaganie mi? -Nie no. To by była kara dla nas, dla ciebie i wogóle. -Dobra zastanowię się i dam znać przed ich przyjazdem. Te dwa dni minęły szybko. Zmęczona Elsa poszła spać. Jutro miała przyjechać delegacja z Nasturii. Gdy wstał ranek obudziła się i robiła to co zawsze rano. Następnie poszła do sali tronowej by przyjmować audiencje. Koło południa przypłynęła delegacja z Nasturii. Anna zobaczyła jak Hans z trzema ludźmi schodzą na ląd. Był skuty w kajdany. Jeden z mężczyzn był jej znany. Był to jegomość, który przyjechał z Hansem. Dwaj pozostali to pewnie jego bracia. Pobiegła do Elsy zawiadomić ją. Zapukała do drzwi sali i gdy usłyszała że może wejść, weszła i powiedziała o tym królowej. -Elso. To znaczy Królowo. Hans już przypłynął. Powiesz mi co wymyśliłaś? -Nie, to niespodzianka. -Co? Dlaczego? Chcesz by on tu mieszkał i pracował dla ciebie? -Zaczekaj. Po chwili służący zaanonsował przybycie gości z Nasturii. -Wpuścić ich. Po przybliżeniu się do Królowej mężczyźni ukłonili się. -Witaj Królowo. Jestem Boromir a to mój brat Lars. A to oczywiście Hans, którego dobrze znacie. -Aż za dobrze - odezwała się Anna. -Anno! Bądź uprzejma. -Sorki. -Tak więc przybywamy tutaj by prosić Królową o wymierzenie kary dla naszego brata Hansa, za to co próbował Królowej i księżniccze zrobić. Hans miał spuszczoną głowę. Bardzo się wstydził. -Bracie co tak stoisz? Przeproś piękne panie. Mężczyźni popchnęli go do przodu tak aż upadł na kolana. -Co masz mi do powiedzenia? Hans uniusł głowę. Siostry patrzyły na straszną minę Hansa. Nagle cały pokrył się ogniem i w jego miejscu pojawiła się ognista postać... CDN... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach